Comment des amis se sont mariés ?
by EmilieGrme
Summary: Kara Danvers et Oliver Quenn, deux super-héros, chacun sa terre et sa ville. Ils se retrouvent lors du crossover annuel où il va se passer beaucoup de choses ...


_Point de vue Kara Terre-1_

Avec Alex, nous sommes sur le point de partir, je prends Sara, Mick, Ray, Caitlin, Cisco, Théa, Dig, Félicity, Iris et Barry. Quand je prends Oliver dans mes bras, j'ai des visions de nos homologues de Terre-X qui s'embrassent, ont un moment de tendresse et qui se protè sens qu'il me prend aussi dans ses bras et au bout de quelques secondes je le lâche quand je sens les regards de tout le monde sur nous. Je regarde dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes.

Barry: Kara, tu sais que tu peux venir nous voir quand tu veux, tu es pas obliger de serrer Oliver comme ça.

Kara: Oui, je sais.

Je tire le bras d'Alex, prend notre sac et nous traversons la brèche pour rentrer chez nous. Je pose mon sac sur mon lit. Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé à ça, c'est pas comme si j'étais attiré par Oliver et puis ça sert à rien que j'y pense maintenant qu'il faut que j'aille au DEO.

_1 mois plus tard _

Je suis entrain de m'entraîner avec Alex dans la salle d'entraînement, la porte s'ouvre et on voit un agent du DEO.

Agent: Mesdames, le directeur vous demande.

Avec Alex, on se lance un regard.

Kara: À mon arrivée, je vais juste me changer.

Je vais me changer dans le vestiaire, je mets la même tenue que Alex et je pose mon costume. Je sors du vestiaire, avec Alex nous sortons de la salle d'entraînement et nous suivons l'agent jusqu'à la salle de commandement.

Quand on entre dans la salle, nous voyons la Team Arrow et la Team Flash.

Kara: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

John: Je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas grave.

Barry: Enfaîte, nous sommes venus à rendre visite parce que dans quelques jours tu vieillis.

Kara: Comment ça? Nous sommes le combien, Winn?

Winn: Kara, le 14 mars est.

Kara: Déjà!

Alex: Et oui, petite sœur tu vas avoir 25 ans.

Kara: Techniquement, je suis la plus âgée de vous tous en ne contant pas John.

Théa: Tu as quel âge alors techniquement?

Kara: 50 ans.

Winn: Kara, il y a un braquage à l'armée principale à la National City Bank.

Je file mettre mon costume pour aller arrêter ce braquage. J'arrive à la banque, je combat les braqueurs, je les arrête et les remets à la police.

Kara: Je reviens au DEO.

Je m'envole, vole quelques secondes pour entrer par le balcon et rejoint tout le monde à la salle de commandement.

Alex: Bien joué Kara, mais il serait temps que tu ailles au travail.

Kara: Oui, John ils peuvent rester ici jusqu'à ce soir.

John: Bien sur.

Je vais sur le balcon, je vole jusqu'à CATCO, je vais me changer dans les toilettes et je rejoins mon bureau.

Snapper: Mademoiselle Danvers, votre dernier article sur Supergirl est très bien documentée, nous allons sortir pour le magazine mensuel donc il faut que vous voyez l'assistante de monsieur Olsen pour l'organisateur la soirée qui se passera dans 2 jours.

Kara: Merci monsieur.

Je descends à l'étage de James, je vais voir son assistante et on discute pendant plusieurs minutes avant que je retourne à mon bureau.

_Pendentif ce temps au DEO_

Alex: Merci d'être venu.

Barry: C'est normal, Alex quand tu nous comme envoyé ce message pour nous demander si on était libre quelques jours pour l'anniversaire de Kara, sur une voiture acceptée elle nous comme tous sauvé la vie et parce que c'est aussi notre amie.

Alex: Je pense que tu vas dormir ici parce que dans nos appartements son a pas assez de place. Maintenant il faut organiser cette fête d'anniversaire qui est dans 3 jours, il faut s'occuper de réserver une salle, la nourriture, la musique, sa tenue, nos tenue, et les invités.

Théa: Je penses que pour la nourriture Barry, Dig et Oliver peuvent s'en occuper, la réservation de la salle Iris et Wally peuvent également s'en occuper, concernant la musique Cisco, René et Dinah vont très biens'en sortir, pour les invités Félicity, Curtis et Winn c'est un job pour eux tandis que moi et Alex on va s'occuper de la tenue de Kara. Chacun s'occupe de sa tenue.

Tout le monde: On s'en occupe.

_Trois jours plus tard_

Pendant ces 3 jours, chacun s'est occupé de sa tache, Félicity, Curtis e tWinn ont invité tous le répertoire de Kara (Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Supergirl, Cat, Lena, Clark, Lois et Lucy), Thea et Alex ont trouvé une magnifique robe pour Kara qui est verte émeraude (quand elles ont vu en magasin, elles ont craqué dessus en pensant à quel point elle lui irait bien et oh combien ça ferait plaisir à Oliver parce que oui elles ont parlé de leurs frère et sœur en couple parce qu'après la crise qu'ils ont subi sur Terre-1 avec les homologues de Barry, Kara et Oliver mariés, ils ont remarqué les regards respectifs de Kara et Oliver et leur réaction respective au mariage de leurs homologues. Puis aussi comment Kara et Oliver sont pris dans les bras avant le retour de Kara et Alex sur leur Terre).Tandis que Kara se doute de rien du tout en même temps entre son travail à CATCO et Supergirl, ses seuls moments de repos ont été le soir pour rentré se doucher, manger et dormir.

_Ellipse de la journée_

Kara vient de rentrer au DEO après un énième sauvetage, elle voit que Alex l'attend en robe et que presque personne personne n'est présent dans la salle de commandement.

Kara: Alex, qu'est-ce-qui se passe?

Alex: Tu vas aller prendre une douche, enfilé tes sous-vêtements, la robe et les talons que j'ai laissé dans ton vestiaire.

Kara: Mais pourquoi?

Alex: Kara, le 17 mars, c'est ton anniversaire donc sur va aller se promener avant de rejoindre les autres chez toi.

Kara se dirige vers son vestiaire qui possède une douche, un lavabo, une armoire, une coiffeuse et un lit. Elle prend sa douche, se lave les cheveux, fait un hommage au corps et le visage puis elle finit par se laver le corps. Elle sort de la douche, prend son peignoir ainsi qu'une serviette pour commencer à sécher ses cheveux, elle voit sur son lit une belle robe verte émeraude, les sous-vêtements en dentelle de la même couleur ainsi que paire d'escarpins noir mat. Elle se sèche le corps, enfile les sous-vêtements, la robe et les talons.

Elle s'assoit sur la chaise devant la coiffeuse, elle commence à se maquiller quand Alex rentre dans la pièce, elle s'assoit sur le lit et regarde sa sœur se préparer. Quand Kara a fini, Alex prend le sèche-cheveux et commence à sécher les cheveux de Kara. Quand Alex finit, elle prend quelques épingles pour attacher les cheveux de Kara en un beau chignon et elle donne une pochette noire à Kara en lui disant que c'est son cadeau d'anniversaire. Les sœurs Danvers sortent du vestiaire de Kara, elles se dirigent vers le parking de l'agence, une belle voiture les attend, Alex a rencontré un bandeau composé de plomb sur les yeux de Kara et elle dit au chauffeur aller à l'endroit prévu.

Kara: Alex, tu m'amène où?

Alex: C'est une surprise.

Kara: Tu sais que j'aime pas les surprises.

Alex: Oui je sais mais celle-là va te plaire.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle se fait sans encontre, Alex descend la première puis ouvre la portière à sœur et accompagne sa sœur jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Quand elles sont à l'intérieur, Alex en profite pour allumer la lumière pour signaler leur présence, elle enlève le bandeau à sœur tandis que tout le monde crie «Joyeux anniversaire Kara» et Kara a les larmes aux yeux de voir tous ses proches pré voit que son cousin est là, elle s'avance vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Clark: Joyeux anniversaire Kara!

Kara: Merci d'être là!

Clark: Tu vas être contant car je suis pas venu tout seul.

Kara: Lois est là?

Clark: Oui.

Kara sort des bras de son cousin pour aller prendre Lois dans ses bras.

Lois: Kara, joyeux anniversaire ma chérie!

Kara: Merci d'être là!

Lois: Clark te réserve une petite surprise mais je t'ai rien dit.

Kara va prendre dans les bras tous ses proches en déterminant par Alex, Barry et Oliver.

Kara: Merci d'être la meilleure sœur au monde!

Alex: De rien, tu sais que je ferais tout pour ma petite sœur.

Kara: Merci Barry d'être venu, tu es un merveilleux ami!

Barry: De rien Kara!

Kara: Merci à toi Oliver!

Oliver: De rien, Kara d'ailleurs tu es magnifique dans cette robe, ma sœur et la tienne ont bien choisi.

Kara: Merci toi aussi tu es très beau dans ton costume, ça change d'habitude.

Alex: Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Kara sur t'attend pour passer à table.

Kara: J'arrive.

Kara va s'asseoir à coté de sa sœur et en face d'Oliver. Pendant le repas, Oliver et Kara se lance quelques égards que Théa et Alex remarquent. Nous sommes à la fin du repas quand Clark se lève, se dirige vers celui qui s'occupe de la musique, prend un micro et s'apprête à parler.

Clark: Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 17 mars 2017, ma cousine a 25 ans, je suis peut-être le plus âgée sur cette Terre mais sur notre planète elle est la plus âgée, normalement elle était censée me protéger mais elle restait 24 ans dans cette affreux endroit qu'est la zone fantôme, elle est arrivée sur Terre il y a 12 ans, je l'ai amené chez les Danvers qui sont sa famille même si je sais très bien que notre famille lui manque c'est pourquoi j'ai fait ce petit film en ton honneur ma Kara.

Ce film est remplis de photos de Kara petite sur Krypton, avec sa mère, son père, sa tante, son oncle, son cousin, il y a aussi des photos d'elle sur Terre avec Alex, quand elle a eu son diplôme, avec Winn , sa première apparition en tant que Supergirl, avec James, Lucy, John, Barry, Cat, Barry, Oliver et pleins d'autres mais le film fini sur une photo très importante pour Kara et Clark, c'est eux entrain de se faire un câlin.

Après ce film, Kara va prendre son cousin dans les bras pour lui faire un très long câlin.

Kara: Je te remercie Kal-el.

Clark: De rien Kara Zor-el.

Kara et Clark: El marayah!

Après ce moment très émouvant pour tout le monde, Alex va voir le DJ pour passer la musique préférée de Kara «Dusk Till Dawn» et Kara se retourne vers Alex. Alex prend par les bras Lucy, Lois, Cat, Lena, Félicity, Dinah et Théa pour retrouver Kara sur la piste tandis que les hommes retournent s'asseoir sur leurs chaises. Kara et Alex entament une danse très sensuelle, les filles qui se réjouissent petit à petit, Théa voit que son frère regarde Kara avec des yeux remplis de désir et elle lance sans égard à Alex en regardant son frère frère de la tête. Alex a alors une idée de faire chanter sa sœur une chanson que sa sœur adore chanter donc à la fin de la chanson elle prend Kara par le bras, l'emmène prendre un micro et la laisse chanter «Crazy in Love» (version 50 nuances de Gray). Quand les premières notes de la chanson retentis, Kara tourne sa tête vers sa sœur et Théa qui lui font un grand sourire tandis que Oliver mord en lèvre inférieur, tout au long de la chanson, Kara chante les yeux fermés alors que Oliver a des images de lui et Kara faisant l'amour. Après cette chanson, Oliver décide de prendre l'air sur la terrasse, Théa vient le rejoindre et elle en profite pour discuter avec lui.

Théa: Ollie, ça va?

Oliver: Oui t'inquiète pas c'est juste que j'ai commencé à avoir chaud donc je suis sorti prendre l'air.

Théa: Tu as eu chaud pourquoi?

Oliver: Cette chanson!

Théa: Tu sais que c'est l'une des chansons préférées de Kara, elle fait que la chanter d'après ce que m'a dit Alex.

Oliver: Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle.

Théa: Oui très bien comme toi tu t'entends très bien avec Kara au vu de vos nombreux câlins.

Oliver: Oui en tout cas vous avez très bien choisi sa robe elle est vraiment magnifique.

Théa: Qui est magnifique? Kara ou la robe?

Oliver: Kara est déjà très belle mais avec cette robe elle est vraiment magnifique.

Théa: Tu sais pourquoi avec Alex sur l'a choisi de cette couleur?

Oliver: Non pourquoi?

Théa: Oliver, ton costume est de couleur vert émeraude, depuis la crise sur Terre-1 tu agis comme si Kara était ta propriété alors avec Alex on s'est dis pourquoi ne pas prendre une robe qui rappelle le costume d'Oliver et elle a été de mon avis.

Oliver: Kara n'est pas ma propriété.

Théa: Bien sur alors pourquoi dès qu'elle entre dans une pièce tu fais que surveiller, dès qu'elle est proche d'un homme tu sers la machoire et surtout depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans cette salle tu n'a pas lachée ta lèvre alors s'il te plait Ollie tu peux faire le coup à tout le monde mais pas à je te laisse réfléchir sur ça et moi je vais aller danseur avec ma future belle-soeur.

Théa sort de la terrasse en son fils frère en pleine réflexion, elle rejoint Kara qui est au bar avec Barry et Alex. Elle voit que Kara et Barry boivent un verre.

Théa: Vous buvez quoi?

Kara: Une boisson que j'ai découvert il y a quelques mois que notre métabolisme ne parvient pas à éliminer.

Alex: Oui, d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle en a bu, elle a eu une migraine carabinée pendant 2 jours et Barry aussi.

Barry: Ne nous rappelle pas cet épisode s'il te plait.

Théa: C'est bien ça qu'il y a une boisson pour vous bourrée.

Kara: Oui.

_2 heures plus tard _

Il reste plus que Oliver, Théa, Barry, Alex et Kara. Les autres sont rentrés se coucher.

Théa: Et si on jouait à un jeu?

Kara: Pourquoi pas mais lequel?

Théa: Action ou vérité mais si tu refuses de jouer tu bois un verre d'alcool.

Barry: Pourquoi pas.

Alex: Allez Théa tu commence. Action ou Vérité?

Théa: Vérité.

Alex: Avec quel fille que nous connaissons tous vois-tu ton frère?

Théa: Pendant longtemps je l'ai vu avec Félicité maintenant je le vois avec Kara.

Kara rougit.

Théa: Barry, action ou vérité?

Barry: Action.

Théa: Va nous chercher de la glace à la vanille tu as moins d'une minute.

Barry va chercher de la glace et revient en moins d'une minute et donne la glace à Théa.

Barry: Kara, action ou vérité?

Kara: Action.

Barry: Met un morceau de glace sur le cou d'Oliver, tu assiste à un peu que la glace fond et après tu récupère toute la glace avec tes lèvres.

Kara prend un morceau de glace, le met dans le cou d'Oliver, assister à un peu qu'elle coule, s'approche du cou d'Oliver, récupère la glace avec ses lèvres sauf qu'une goutte pars sous la chemise d ' Oliver donc elle ouvre un peu sa chemise pour aller lécher la petite goutte qui est sur le pectorau d'Oliver. Elle relève sa tête, croise le regard d'Oliver qui est une petite étincelle et rempli de désir.

_1 heure plus tard _

Le jeu est fini depuis quelques minutes, Oliver et Kara sont très proches, ils décident de rentrer ensemble dans l'appartement de Kara, Barry, Théa et Alex rentrent au DEO se coucher. Quand Oliver et Kara sont dans l'ascenseur, il y a une très grande tension sexuelle entre eux, Oliver se tient derrière Kara, elle a envoyé son souffle dans son cou, l'ascenseur arrive à son étage, elle récupère ses clés dans sa pochette et à peine elle entre dans son appartement que Oliver l'embrasse longuement et tient contre la porte. Ils s'embrassent longuement, Oliver rompt le baiser quand il a plus de souffle mais maintient ses lèvres très prés de celles de Kara.

Oliver: Si tu savais depuis le début de cette soirée, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois j'ai étais attirée par toi et encore plus depuis le mariage de Barry et en plus quand je t'ai vu arrivé dans cette robe verte émeraude j'ai su que j'arriverais pas à combattre mon attirance pour toi.

Kara: Alors laisse-toi aller.

Oliver: Tu me le diras pas deux fois.

Oliver embrasse de nouveau Kara très longuement, Kara les faits avancer dans l'appartement jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le lit, Oliver se rencontré au dessus de Kara, il descend ses baisers dans son cou, lui fait un suçon en dessous de l'oreille droite, il descend sur la naissance de ses seins où il fait de nouveau un suçon, Kara le retourne pour être au dessus de lui, elle descend se fermeture éclair dans son dos, enlève sa robe pour être en sous-vêtements vert émeraude en dentelle.

Elle en profite pour déshabiller Oliver et elle l'embrasse chaudement, elle descend ses baisers sur sa mâchoire carré puis dans son cou où elle lui fait un gros suçon puis sur son torse, elle embrasse chacune de ses cicatrices et lui fait un suçon au dessus de la barrière de son boxeur au niveau de sa V-ligne et Oliver reprend le dessus. Il dégrafe son soutient-gorge, cajole sa poitrine, embrasse et suce ses tétons, il descend ses baisers sur son ventre, dépose un baiser sur sa culotte au niveau de son sexe, il enlève son tanga, embrasse intérieur de ses cuisses et titille son clitoris avec sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le septième ciel.

Kara enlève le boxeur d'Oliver, descend sa main jusqu'à la base du sexe, commence des mouvements de hauts en bas jusqu'à ce que Oliver jouisse et elle l'embrasse de nouveau. Pendant que Kara l'embrasse, Oliver se met à l'entrée de Kara, rentre avec un coup de rein, il commence d'abord par de petits coups de butoirs, Kara lui demande d'aller plus vite donc il va plus vite jusqu 'à qu'ils explosent ensemble.

Ils ont fais l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là car Kara est très endurante comme Oliver aussi.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Tout le monde est de retour au DEO, Kara et Oliver arrivent ensemble mais font comme il s'est rien passé, sauf que Alex et Théa remarquent leur suçon dans le cou au même endroit. Kara remercie de nouveau tout le monde d'être venu pour son anniversaire, elle prend tout le monde dans ses bras quand elle prend Oliver dans ses bras, elle lui dit dans l'oreille «Si tu as besoin d'une compagnie endurante, appel -moi j'arriverais rapidement »et il lui dit en retour« Moi aussi ».

_Trois ans plus tard _

La Team Arrow, Flash ainsi que les Légendes sont sur Terre-38 pour célébrer le mariage de Kariver, pendentif 1 an, Oliver et Kara ont entretenu une relation purement sexuel jusqu'à ce que Cadmus enlève Kara, Oliver étant amoureux de son rayon de soleil est venu la sauver, après avoir fait l'amour une nouvelle fois il lui avoue ses sentiments qui sont réciproques, environ 1 ans et demi plus tard, alors que Terre-1 est attaqué, Oliver demande l'aide de sa compagne Kara qui vient sauver la Terre, Oliver fait sa demande après un dîner au restaurant et nous voilà 6 mois plus tard après avoir célébré le mariage sur Terre-1 nous les célébrons sur Terre-38.

Voila comment des amis sont devenus sexfriends puis amoureux puis mariés, finalement Oliver et Kara remercient leurs homologues peuvent-être que sans eux ils sont passés côté de leur âme sœur.


End file.
